


Tobacco Pipes

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Comedy, He's so dumb in the new series and I love it, Moomin almost fucking dies, Moominmama's bear mother instinct wakes up!, Oh boy... Moomin is surrounded by bad influences, Other, oh yeah, the characters are based on Moominvalley2019!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Moomin after seeing his friends smoke out of their pipes, he starts wondering what's it like to be one of them, and someone takes advantage of that.





	Tobacco Pipes

Moomin watched them from afar.  
Moominpapa, Snufkin and The Joxter were talking, all of them smoking from their pipes.

_«What's so interesting about smoking!?»_ Moomin asked alone in his thoughts.

Snufkin, noticing his friend's face asked:

“Are you okay, Moomin?”

Moomin coughed as he received all of Snufkin's smoke on his face.

“Yeah... yeah...” He coughed while trying to get the smoke out by shaking his hand. “I'll be just going to get some water.”

The troll left and went to his room, thinking of what was so interesting about smoking that thing. He knew very well that what Snufkin smoked all of the time were raspberry leafs, but, what about his father and Joxter? Maybe it was all about tobacco, but that didn't matter to him. Was smoking something that makes them feel more air around them or what? He didn't know, and he was determined to steal his father's or Snufkin's pipe to figure it out.  
  
The times that Moomin tried to steal Moominpapa's pipe and failed were plenty. Moomin went outside his house disappointed, until he heard some noises in the bushes.

“Psst!”  
“Hm?”  
“Pssssst!”

The troll walked to the bush and got closer and in just that exact moment, Joxter's head came out of it quickly.

“Hello there, young Moomin!”

Moomin screamed frightened.

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!” He finally realized who it was and stopped being a drama queen, calming himself down. “Joxter! Stop scaring people like that!”

“Look kid, I'm older than you, nobody tells me what to do, besides, this is fun!”

Moomin rolled his eyes and looked to another side.

“What do you want, Joxter?”

“No, what is what YOU want, Moomin?”

“Bu-but you're were the one who called me to come over!”

“That's because I noticed you have been wanting something lately. Something that your father hasn't allowed you to get, something that you're unable to ask Snufkin because you get embarrassed.” He said taking his pipe out of his mouth.

“Wanna try?” He asked offering the so wanted object.

Moomin stared at the pipe and took it. Joxter turned it on with a lighter.

“Now, blow.” Joxter ordered.

Moomin followed his instructions and a explosive sound came out, as if a bullet came out of that.

The troll, being scared, threw the pipe, it seemed to be a type of fake explosive.

Joxter laughed, pleased at the mischief he just did.

“Why!?”  
“It's fun!”

“It won't be fun when I'll get you soaking wet. Am I right?” Moominmama appeared next to her son, having the water hose on hand.

Joxter tried to escape out of the bush, but he got stock. In the end, Moominmama spayed him for about ten minutes full of hisses from the man.

Since that day, Moomin lost some confidence from Joxter, and Joxter stared to be a little scared of Moominmama.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Moomin be like:  
Gimme some of that Juul bro!!! 😩🤙💨
> 
> The art belongs from my friend: MitsuChan108 follow them in Tumblr!


End file.
